Generation Hex
Generation Hex is the 173rd episode of Charmed. Summary Two former students of Leo's from Magic School turn up at the manor to inform the Charmed Ones that demons Leo had imprisoned in the Magic School dungeons have escaped and are seeking revenge. Plot Paige is planning her honeymoon with Henry. The five witches and Piper's sons have a meal, and Christy telepathically asks Billie to get her out of the situation. There are rumors of Magic School students being attacked. Candor, the surviving Triad member, appears to Christy and warns her not to get enmeshed with the Halliwells. The Jenkins' parents are in town and Billie wants Christy to meet them. Christy is unwilling. Two Noxon Demons are torturing a witch named Ryan. Candor, accompanied by Christy, intervenes and the witch escapes. The Noxon demon demands revenge, but Candor won't permit it. Coop continues to pursue Phoebe. He asks her when she had her last date, and she cannot answer. He uses his ring, and tells her she has a block, and cannot feel love. He takes her hands and they find themselves in Dex Lawson's studio (scene from "Rewitched"), viewing the scene where Phoebe admits to being "Julie Bennet". Two student witches (Ryan and Jen), one of them whom earlier was tortured by the Noxons, come into the manor asking after Leo. They tell Piper of the Noxon demons. The Noxons have killed off all of Leo's other students; they are the only survivors. Piper covers for Leo, unwilling to admit to what happened to him. Phoebe and Coop find themselves viewing Phoebe's past life with Anton ("Pardon My Past"). They then see her last day with Drake ("The Seven Year Witch"). They flash back to the present and Coop asks Phoebe about her longest relationship: Cole. The Noxons attack in the attic. Piper throws a potion and one is injured, but regenerates. The demons shimmer away. Billie and Christy meet their parents. Christy is reluctant but after seeing her parents smiling, she hesitatingly meets them. Piper calls Billie and she has to leave Christy with her parents. The scene freezes and Candor appears. He warns her not to get too close to her parents. Phoebe and Coop find themselves at the scene where she high-kicks Cole on campus ("The Honeymoon's Over"). They then see his final vanquish at Phoebe's hand ("Centennial Charmed"). Candor goes toDrake the Noxons and offers his help, in return for their helping him. The student witches suggest a way to get rid of the Noxons--throwing a vanquishing potion at them, then sending them to the astral plane before they regenerate, where they will be trapped in permanent vanquish. They propose to offer themselves as bait. Coop talks to Phoebe, saying he knows why she has her block, because her relationships have ended badly; but he shows her how they began, in particular those with Jason and Leslie, and possibly that with Anton. He uses his ring again, and Phoebe is open to love. Christy accompanies her parents to their hotel room. Her cell phone rings, and Piper is on the line (or so it seems). She leaves, and then the Noxons shimmer in. Piper is thinking aloud about the student witches' plan. She addresses Leo with her plans, and Wyatt walks in, telling her to let them try. Christy arrives at the manor, and Piper denies having called her. She and Billie go back to the hotel and find their parents dead. One of the Noxon demons has given up on his plan of revenge, but the other still pursues the student witches. The students take position and the Noxon shimmers in. They throw potions and then speak a spell, banishing the Noxon to the astral plane. Christy goes to Candor, angry over the death of her parents. He tells her that her parents were a distraction. She punches through him, impaling him with her arm, and he congratulates her saying, "Congratulations, You've just passed the final test" before he explodes. Power Usage * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Manor * Candor / Temporal Stasis / The Charmed Ones & Billie / Manor (not seen) * Candor / Fading / Himself / Manor * Candor / Fading / Himself / Manor * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Manor * Paige / Orbing / Luggage / Manor * Candor / Telekinesis / Noxon Demon / Magic School * Candor sends the two demons away in Magic School * Coop / Beaming / Phoebe's Room. * Coop reads Phoebe's heart. * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Phoebe's Loft * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Dex's Loft * Julie / Glamouring / Phoebe / Dex's Loft * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Dex's Loft * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Magic School * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Magic School * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Phoebe's Loft * Noxon Demons / Shimmering / Themselves / Manor Attic * Noxon Demon #1 / Fire Ball / Students / Manor Attic * Noxon Demon #2 / Fire Ball / Potion / Manor Attic * Noxon Demon #2 / Shimmering / Noxon Demon #1 / Manor Attic * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Outside * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Outside * Candor / Telepathy / Christy / Outside (not seen) * Candor / Temporal Stasis / Outside / Outside (not seen) * Candor / Fading / Himself / Outside * Christy / Pyrokinesis / Candor / Outside * Candor / Fading / Himself / Outside * Candor / Temporal Stasis / Outside / Outside (not seen) * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Campus * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Manor * Coop / Time Traveling / Phoebe / Manor * Paige / Orbing / Herself / Manor Conservatory * Paige / Orbing / Herself / Manor Conservatory * Coop / Holograms / Phoebe's Room. * Coop reads Phoebe's heart. * Candor / Voice Manipulation / Piper / Phone with Christy * Noxon Demon #1 / Shimmering / Himself / Outside Hotel Room * Noxon Demon #2 / Shimmering / Himself / Outside Hotel Room * Noxon Demon #1 / Shimmering / Himself / Manor * Noxon Demon #1 / Fire Ball / Male Student / Manor * Noxon Demon #1 / Fire Ball / Piper / Manor * Paige / Healing / Piper / Manor * Christy / Super Strength / Candor / Underworld Innocents #Billie and Christy's Mom and Dad, Ryan and Jen Innocents Lost #Billie and Christy's Mom and Dad were murdered by the Noxon Demons. Spells To Vanquish a Noxon Demon :Demon of Fire, :Demon of Pain. :We banish you :To the astral plane. ::~Cast by Ryan and Jen Magical Notes * In the Astral Plane time stops. Potions # Piper throws 2 vials of a potion to attack the Noxon Demons. # Piper gives the students 4 vials of a potion to use again the Noxon Demons. Magical Artifacts * The Noxon Demons use a weapon against the students to shock them. Evils # Candor, a Triad Member # Noxon Demons, unvanquishable demons. # Christy Jenkins Vanquished # One Noxon Demon was banished to the astral plane. # Christy punches right through Candor, vanquishing him. Traveling Through Time to View Phoebe's Past Loves Image:Coopphoebe100.jpg|Outside Phoebe's Loft Image:Cooppho3.jpg|Talking about love Image:Coppho4.jpg|Coop activates his Ring Image:Cooppho5.jpg|Using his Ring's power Image:Cooppho6.jpg|Phoebe is uncertain about going to the past Image:Cooppho7.jpg|Traveling through time Image:PhoebeCoopFirst.jpg|Arriving where Phoebe shows Dex magic Image:PhoebeCoopDex.jpg|Phoebe talking to Dex Image:PhoebeTransformingback.jpg|Phoebe Transforming Image:PhoebeCoop-Behind_Tools.jpg|Behind Tools about to time travel Image:Cooppho8.jpg|Back in the 1920's Image:Cooptime2.jpg|Coop laughs as they watch Russell and Anton Image:Cooptime1.jpg|Russell and Anton Kiss Image:Cooppho10.jpg|Phoebe covers Coop's eyes Image:Coopphoebee12.jpg|Watching Past Phoebe and Drake Image:Coopphoebes13.jpg|Past Phoebe and Drake Kissing Image:CoopphoebeCole.jpg|Watching past Phoebe vanquish her love, Cole Image:Cooplove10.jpg|Consoling Phoebe during Cole's vanquish Image:Cooplove11.jpg|Watching Cole being vanquished Image:Cooplove.jpg|Phoebe and Jason Image:Cooplove2.jpg|Phoebe held by Jason Image:Cooplove3.jpg|Jason kisses Phoebe Image:Cooplove4.jpg|Les Image:Coopelise.jpg|Phoebe and Elise talking about Les Image:Cooplove5.jpg|Phoebe and Drake dance Image:Cooplove7.jpg|Phoebe and Drake kiss Image:Cooplove8.jpg|The Journey is complete Notes thumb|300px|right|Generation Hex WB Trailer * Anton's appearance in Coop and Phoebe's visit to the past makes him the very last warlock to appear in the series (even though it was a flashback). * This is Cole Turner's last appearance on the show, although it was a flashback. * Archive footage for this episode were used. They were; # Rewitched When Phoebe confessed to Dex that she was Julie # Pardon My Past A Flashback of Phoebe's past life, Pearl Russell # The Seven Year Witch When Drake says goodbye to Phoebe # The Honeymoon's Over When Phoebe first meets Cole # Centennial Charmed Cole's final vanquish in the alternate timeline. # Baby's First Demon When Phoebe first met Jason # My Three Witches When Phoebe confesses her love for Jason # A Call to Arms When Phoebe first met Leslie # Carpe Demon When Phoebe is dancing with Drake as Gene Kelly * The title of this episode is a pun on the common phrase "Generation X" * This is the second an final appearence of Billie's parents. Glitches * The vanquishing of Cole appeared in the alternate timeline in the episode Centennial Charmed. The Phoebe in this episode only witnessed the vanquishing of Cole in the episode Long Live the Queen. * While in the past, ("The Honeymoon's Over") Phoebe mentions the school is where she first met Cole. She actually met him at a crime scene the night before, this is likely because Prue was with Phoebe when Cole meet her, and they were unable to show footage of Prue due to behind the scenes issues. * The clip of Phoebe and Jason from My Three Witches was flipped. In the original scene, Phoebe was on the left and Jason was on the right. In the flashback Jason is on the left and Phoebe is on the right. International Titles *French: Les Noxons *Czech: Čáry mladé generace (Magic of Young Generation) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8